


The White Paladin

by MoonlightStarlights



Series: Adam's Shenanigans in the Castle of Lions [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), pining adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightStarlights/pseuds/MoonlightStarlights
Summary: This was probably a stupid idea, but hey, Adam has been having a lot of those lately.





	The White Paladin

If Adam were to be truthful, he knew he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. That this was probably one of his stupider ideas. But if that meant he could at least do something to help everyone, then he would do it.

To begin with, Adam didn’t really think that he needed to fight alongside with the rest of the paladins, with six of them, five in lions and sometimes alternating in the case of emergencies. It didn’t seem necessary for him to be a part of that. He planned on just helping alongside with Romelle and Coran.

But that plan went fuck all when Adam watched as Shiro and Lance get surrounded by a bunch of Galra soldiers. The two of them were almost overwhelmed by the sheer numbers, only surviving because of Pidge’s quick thinking, their lions and Keith’s big ass sword and the power to fuck shit up. That’s when Adam decided that he would become a Paladin too. He couldn’t watch his friends constantly be put into danger.

He went to Coran about this idea and initially, the alien was against it. Said it was too dangerous. But Adam immediately debunked it by saying that he and Shiro got the same training and if Shiro and bunch of teenagers could do it, he could too.Coran got this weird smile on his face at the mention of Shiro and Adam decidedly to ignore that meaning behind it.

That’s how he found himself being fitted into an armour. Apparently he needed a colour as well. Coran suggested purple because it would sort of complete the rainbow. But Adam’s mind went elsewhere. Namely his ex-fiancé. About how they completed each other. Like ying and yang.

“White. I want to be the white Paladin.” Adam said, looking very sure on his decision.

“Oh. Well, uh I would need to figure out something with how that work, but of course!” Coran replied, before smiling, reminding Adam of one of his uncles who seemed to always know everything, “Excuse me if I’m wrong, but doesn’t Shiro’s name mean white? And he is the black Paladin...” he trailed off as he wiggles his eyebrows.

Adam’s face lit up, “C-Coincidence! I just like white, Alright? Besides, me and Shiro are just...friends now.”

He watched as the old alien smiled, almost sadly, “Are you sure that’s how you feel? If you don’t mind me asking.”

He remained quiet. Adam was aware of the lingering feelings that rested under his skin. He knew that the main reason why he was even here was because of his need to protect Shiro. To be with him. To not lose him again and to not have to just wait and pray. But those feelings were complex and too difficult to think about.

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

Coran seemed to know that he was lying but was kind enough to not mention it.

In the end, his armour was basically the inverted version of Shiro’s, with the parts that were white becoming black and the areas where the colour was suppose to go was white. It honestly looked badass. Adam also received two twin pistols, as he was the most comfortable with guns.

And now, he was standing in front of the simulator, shaking a little as Coran was saying the instructions. He gripped his pistols tightly as the bot got into a fighting stance. He could do this.

That’s about when he found himself on the ground with the bot’s weapon pressing against his armour. He barely fired a shot.

“Uh, Coran? What level is this at?”

“One.”

“Right, Okay. Where is everyone else at?”

“Well, at varying levels. But the lowest is at around level thirteen.”

“Fuck.”

If he was so easily beaten by a level one bot, he would seriously need to up his game.

That’s how he found himself standing in the training room, getting his ass handed to him way past the sleep schedule. It felt weird, not really having a day or night. Just...space. The never-ending void, in the constantly expanding universe.

Adam sighed as he stopped the session to sit, gripping onto his duel pistols. He was here for a reason. He knew he was still in love with Shiro. And even though it ended a long time ago, the feelings still felt fresh and the idea leaving Shiro again made him sick to his stomach. He had to do this.

“Adam? What are you doing in here?”

He snapped up, looking over to the door where Shiro stood, who scanned his frame. “Are you wearing a Paladin uniform?”

Adam stood up, nodding, “Oh, uh, yeah. I thought I’d make myself useful and help you guys out in the field.”

“No!”

The reaction was almost immediate, the fear in Shiro’s eyes evident as the man gripped Adam’s shoulders, “No, no way. It was already dangerous enough for you to come in the first place, but now you want to fight?! What is wrong with you?!”

Adam narrowed his eyes, “You’re such a hypocrite. I had the same training as you in the Garrison. If you can do this, so can I!”

Shiro growled in frustration, and for a moment, he looked like he did before the Kerberos mission and this situation felt almost comical. “That’s because I fought in a gladiator ring for a year!”

“Well shit, if that’s the case then I suppose the group of TEENAGERS piloting the SUPER MEGA ROBOT are just some of the gosh darn best gladiators in universe! Obviously!” Adam replied sarcastically, before sighing and saying seriously, “Shiro, I’m an adult and I can make my own choices. So I say that I can’t stand just sitting back and watch you and a band of teenagers get into so many dangerous situations while I get to do nothing.”

Shiro opened his mouth to argue but sighed and shuts his mouth. He pressed his face into his hands before finally looking up at Adam with a fond smile, “You were always stubborn little shit...” Adam could feel Shiro’s eyes on him and his outfit. For a second, he thought he saw a slight blush to his cheeks. “If you’re going to be fighting us, you’re going to have to participate in the bonding exercises, sparring, training and all that. With a group of teenagers.”

He knew that, but somehow, it didn’t seem to both him. And in a brilliant thought process, Adam blurted out, “Well I won’t mind as long as I’m with you.”

Shiro’s face went bright red and Adam panicked. He gulped and immediately exclaimed, “HEY I’M TIRED I’M GOING TO BED BYE SHIRO HAVE A NICE NIGHT.”

Adam rushed out of the training room and suddenly remembered. He would get to spend a lot of time with Shiro from now on.

That’s when the butterflies started to flutter.


End file.
